NinjagoGeek4EVER's Truth or Dare: Ninjago Villains
by NinjagoGeek4EVER
Summary: Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, cats, dogs, dragons, hybrids, and whatever else you may be. I welcome you to a wildly wacky game of Truth or Dare, starring none other than the villains of Ninjago. You dare or ask it, we do it. Rules inside. Have fun! DISCONTINUED! Don't bother asking my permission to make this story your own.
1. Rules and Other Matters

"Whoa, where are we?" Acronix asked. "I don't know, but we got here by the means of magic," Nadakan commented. "Who are you?" Harumi asked.

Suddenly, a clap was heard, but it wasn't an ordinary clap. It sounded… Padded?

It echoed through the grey room they were in. A spotlight appeared on a biped black jaguar/golden eagle hybrid. " _You_ ," Nadakan growled.

The hybrid turned to them. "Hello," she said, cheerfully. "Who are you? What are you?" Harumi asked. "My name is NinjagoGeek4EVER, but you can just call me NG," she answered. "As for what I am, I'm a black jaguar/golden eagle hybrid with magical powers. I suppose you're wondering why I brought you all here today?"

"Yesss," Pythor answered immediately. "It's simple," replied the hybrid. "I brought you all here for a game of Truth or Dare. I do, however, have some rules and regulations." She turned to a screen behind her.

"Rule number one: you can only dare whoever is in this room. We have: Samukai, Kruncha, Knuckal, Lord- _Lord_ -Garmadon, Pythor, the Overlord-dragon form, Kozu, the Golden Master, Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Morro, Bansha, Nadakan, Sensei Yang, Acronix, Crux, Mr E, Ultra Violet, and last-but certainly not least-Harumi.

"Rule number two: keep everything K+ or lower. We want as many people to read this as possible, and remember-more reviews, more updates.

"Rule number three: no two dares can be exactly alike. You can dare the same thing to multiple villains, but you cannot dare the same villain to do the exact same thing twice.

"I also want you to know that I can change this room at will." The hybrid clapped her paws together and the room changed from a plain grey to the deck of the _Destiny's Bounty_. "Whoa!" Acronix exclaimed.

NG didn't stop there. With each paw clap, the scene changed. From the _Bounty,_ to the park in Ninjago City, to the old Monastery, to Ignacia, to Chen's Island, and finally back to the plain, grey room.

"How did you do that?" Samukai asked. NG got a mischievous gleam in her forest-green eyes. "Magic," she said simply. " _Why_ did you do that?" Crux asked. "To show the audience that we aren't limited to a simple grey room," NG answered.

"I can make this room hot pink with glitter if you want me to," she said to the screen. "Like in the words of the genius inventor, Cyrus Borg: 'The only limit to our potential is that which we don't dream.' Go crazy with us. Just remember, you can't make me do anything except change our surroundings. Besides, I'm sure you all want to torture at least _one_ villain here today. Just remember to keep everything K+.

"One last thing before we go…" NG clapped her paws again and six recliners appeared, complete with large trays, glasses, and ninja.

"Where are we? How did we get here? Why are we here?" asked a certain Master of Lightning. "I brought you here to witness a game of Truth or Dare for the Ninjago villains." NG replied. "And since you're part of the audience, you can ask or dare them as well!"

The ninja each gained mischievous looks as they glanced at the villains, who all gulped. If the ninja were allowed to ask or dare them… Let's just say that things probably won't end well for them.

"Ooh! These recliners have massage options!" Jay shouted. "What's with the trays and glasses?" Cole asked. "You say the food or drink you want and it appears on your tray or in your glass," NG explained. "If you change your mind, or you get full, or anything else, just say 'Clear' and it'll clear. Make sense?" The ninja nodded

"So, without further ado…" NG said to the screen as she clapped her paws. Spotlights appeared on each of the villains. " _Let the games... Begin_!"


	2. Round 1

The villains were snacking on sandwiches that NG had left for them when the hybrid flew in. "All right, everyone," she said. "It's time for round one." The villains groaned.

"Already?" Acronix complained. "Yes, already," NG replied. "Everybody up. First, dares." The hybrid held up a red card. "Morro, a reader by the name of 'Star' dared you to admit that you regret attaching Stiix, and that Lloyd is 100 times the better Green Ninja."

"WHAT?!" the Master of Wind roared. NG looked at the ninja to see Lloyd sitting with a very smug expression. The hybrid turned back to the players.

"You have to," she said, sweetly. "Rules are rules."

The Master of Wind sighed, glaring daggers between NG, Lloyd, and the screen. He finally said, "Fine. I should not've attacked Stiix, and Lloyd is 100 times the Green Ninja I am. Happy?" "I'll take it," NG replied. "However, that is all the reviews I received. Ninja, do you have anything to add?"

Lloyd stood up. "I have a dare," he exclaimed. "I dare Harumi to put on a hot pink dress, with a red sash that has white lettering that says 'Ultimate Drama Queen' along with silver high heels and a gold-colored plastic crown. Oh, and everything has to be covered with glitter!"

NG clapped her paws as Harumi shouted, "You dare _what_ now?!" Before the princess could do anything, however, she was wearing the said outfit. Needless to say, she looked ridiculous.

NG smirked as the ninja laughed. "Don't think this isn't over!" the Jade Princess shouted. "Funny," Jay commented. "We should be the ones telling you that."

Harumi looked horrified.

NG turned back to the screen. "Now onto business," she said.

"All next week, Monday through Friday, I'm going to be gone. The explanation is simple: I'm going to be camping." (In the background, you could hear the villains cheering.) "Those who are reading this, spread the word to those I constantly review for. I don't want them to worry. NG out."

And with that note, the screen faded to black.


End file.
